


An Appropriate Form Of Thanks

by afteriwake



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:41:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4665222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is appalled to learn that Molly doesn’t know how to drive very well. He insists on giving her lessons while they’re sequestered at his family estate during the Moriarty mess, and at the end of the first lesson Molly insists on thanking him properly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Appropriate Form Of Thanks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MaybeItsJustMyType](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeItsJustMyType/gifts).



> So I got a prompt from **MaybeItsJustMyType** yesterday ( _I'd really like to prompt for non-established Sherlolly with Sherlock teaching Molly to drive, any reason. Any rating, wherever your muse leads you_ ) that I struggled with because I don't actually drive, so I ended up just being vague on the driving lesson part and focusing more on the aftermath. _Hopefully_ you still like it, sweetie!

The situation with Moriarty’s return had gotten to the point where changes had to be made to his friend’s lives. He knew they were dealing with them well enough, but no one liked having restrictions put upon them that burdened their freedom of movement. Molly had resented most of all having no freedom to move about as she pleased; she had basically been forbidden from using public transportation and she wasn’t in the mood to always use cabs. 

Of course it was a moot point now. The dead body of a woman who looked similar to Molly positioned for display in front of Baker Street while she was staying there had been a clear sign to both Sherlock and Mycroft that they needed to move her somewhere safer. Sherlock personally decided he was going to see to Molly’s safety, and so the two of them had been packed off to the rarely used Hamilton family estate in Dover that belonged to their mother. Most people did not realize that it a place the Mycroft and Sherlock had used in the past to hide themselves or others as needed, so it was safe for the time being.

There was television, and a vast collection of books, but there had always been the possibility of being bored. But it had allowed him the opportunity to really talk to Molly, something he hadn’t gotten to do as often as he would have liked since his return from the dead. He was glad for that. And in the course of one of their conversations he had learned that she didn’t know how to drive, which was why she had relied on public transportation. And he vowed to change that.

A few days later, the perfect car for practicing was delivered to the estate. He examined the blue car for a moment, making sure it was exactly what he and Mycroft had agreed she deserved, before he went inside to get her. He led her outside with his hands over her eyes and then when they were next to it he pulled them off of her eyes. She turned and gave him a look, raising an eyebrow. “You got a car?” she asked.

“ _You_ got a car,” he said. “Or rather, my brother got you a car, as a balm for being here. If we’re here long enough you’ll be fully taught in how to drive defensively, as well as how to evade anyone who might try and hijack you and how to survive a high speed chase.”

She got a wide smile on her face and then leaned over and kissed his cheek softly. “I’ve never been given anything as extravagant as a car before,” she said with a smile. “What kind of car is it?”

“Well, as my brother actually likes you he got you something high class,” he said. “It’s a BMW M135i with an eight-speed automatic gearbox. I had thought an automatic gearbox would be better for you because it’s easier to learn on and to operate.”

“I think that was a very good idea,” she said with a grin. He held up the keys and she took them, unlocking the doors and beginning to look inside. When she was done she got out again and stood in front of him, playing with the collar of his shirt. “This is quite nice. I…really, Sherlock, I don’t think I’ve ever had anything this nice before.”

“Well, as I said, by the time you’re able to leave you should be very well versed in how to drive. Do you know anything about driving?” he asked.

“Very little,” she admitted.

“Then let’s start with the basics,” he said, gesturing to the car. She got into the car on the driver’s side and he got in next to her on the passenger side. Before she started the car he went over everything to check and she did, twice, to make sure she was doing it right. Then she drove forward, going around the courtyard as Sherlock instructed her in various things to do while she was driving. He didn’t think of himself as a good teacher and he tried very hard to keep an even tone and stay patient, but Molly was picking things up quite well. He had high hopes for her lessons.

They spent hours practicing things like emergency braking and keeping safe distances, while going over what to do if there was steering failure or an overheated engine or if the car caught on fire. He was worried he was filling her head with too much information, and so as dusk began to settle he decided to call it a day. She turned off the engine and turned to look at him, a smile on her face. “My head is spinning,” she said. “But I think I’m getting the hang of all this.”

“I think you are as well,” he said with an approving nod.

She rolled her head back and shut her eyes. “When I was young I wanted to learn to drive and have a car of my own. I had always wanted to take my car to some lookout point with the handsomest boy in the village and have a bit of fun in the backseat.”

“It could be interesting to see what happens now that you do have a car of your own,” he mused.

“Sherlock Holmes, are you suggesting we snog in the backseat?” she asked with a laugh, turning to face him. “I mean…do you even like me that way?”

“I do,” he said, nodding. “I wouldn’t persuade my brother to buy a car for someone I’ve only got vaguely fond feelings for.”

“No, I suppose you wouldn’t,” she said thoughtfully. “So I suppose we should move this conversation to the backseat? Or whatever’s going to take the place of this conversation, I mean.”

“As there’s definitely more room in the backseat I would,” he said. “Though I don’t think we should go too far away from the safety of the estate.”

“Well, it’s just the two of us here at the estate,” she said, licking her lips. “I can forgo the romantic lookout point for the privacy we have here.” She opened the door and got out, and after a moment he did the same. They shut their doors and then opened the doors to the backseat and got in. She leaned in once they had the doors shut and after a moment she kissed him. He had expected a reaction but not the gut clenching need that kicked in. He moved his hands up to pull her close against him, kissing her until they both needed to breathe. 

“I hadn’t expected that,” he said quietly.

“I’d expected it would be that way if I kissed you,” she said. After a moment she ducked her head down and pressed a kiss to his pulse point. He shut his eyes and tilted his head back. “Is that all right?” she asked.

“That’s fine,” he said as he hesitantly reached for the buttons on her shirt. She didn’t stop him, instead leaning into his hands. What he had thought might be simple snogging was escalating quickly and he found he didn’t want her to stop, didn’t want them to slow down. He needed her as much as he needed his next breath.

“Even though there’s room here there’s not much,” she murmured as she nipped at his skin.

“We’ll make do,” he said, beginning to undo the buttons. He shifted his position to stretch out more and he pulled her on top of him more. She let a hand trail down his chest and lingered at the waistband of his trousers. “You are allowed to move your hand lower.”

She laughed throatily. “I suppose I could,” she said, moving her hand lower and caressing his erection through the fabric. He groaned at that. “I should properly thank you for the lessons today.” He managed to get her buttons undone and saw she had on a front clasp bra. After a moment he undid the clasp and her breasts spilled free from the brassiere. He moved down slightly, scrunching into the seat, and captured a breast in his mouth, and she moaned his name. “Sherlock!”

She moved her hands and tangled her fingers in his hair before shifting her position to grind against his erection. He took the hint for what it was, thankful she was wearing a skirt. He removed his mouth from her breast and nudged her up, going for the button and zipper of his trousers. He never wore pants so within moments his erection was free. She shifted her position to straddle him, and he moved her knickers out of the way and then positioned her above his erection before lowering her onto it. She gasped as he pushed her lower, filling her, going deeper. 

There wasn’t much room for them to move, but there was enough. She rose up most of the way and then lowered herself onto him again, slowly starting to build up a rhythm. He kept his grip on her hips, guiding her as he surged his hips up to meet her. He could hear her making soft sounds, moaning and keening and it was music to his ears. “Oh God,” she said softly as she got closer and closer to orgasm.

“Louder,” he said.

“Sherlock,” she said more loudly as her thighs began to tremble. “Oh my God, _Sherlock_!” And then she was pulsing around him as she came, and a moment later he joined her in release, surging up one last time as deep as he could go. After a moment she went limp, panting slightly. “That was incredible.”

“It was,” he said, reaching up to touch her hair. He shifted his position again so that he could kiss her lazily, and she pressed him into the door after a moment. When they were done he stroked her hair back. “I’m going to have a crick in my neck, I think.”

“Maybe next time we can just lower the front seat,” she said with a smile.

“There might be even less room that way,” he said with a grin of his own.

“Was this an appropriate thank you for the driving lessons?” she asked, leaning in to kiss him again.

“I think it was very appropriate,” he murmured before he kissed her again. They could untangle themselves and stretch out and get comfortable later, but for right now he was going to enjoy this moment of closeness with Molly. And, perhaps, he might entice her to make this payment for each lesson. He’d find it to be quite suitable repayment.


End file.
